


Stealing Jinbei

by purghhappenings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baseball, I dont know how to tag, Other, how is jimbei not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purghhappenings/pseuds/purghhappenings
Summary: The Strawhats play baseball, they steal their members.Maybe, I'll put in how Luffy gets all his lil bastards. Maybe i won't.Jimbei will be two parts tho.





	1. Stealing Jinbei pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming! Come see me on tumblr @purghhappennings

Luffy steals Jimbei

It was all a blur as far as Nami could tell, one second Usopp and Sanji were trash talking the opposing team who was batting, the next, Captain Luffy was standing in front of him asking dumb questions.  
Well, asking isn't the correct word.  
"Oi, join my team."  
It was wild dealing with the Strawhat Pirates, a rookie baseball team. Sometimes a game passed and nothing wild happened, other times their "fake" cannon somehow shot out actual cannonballs.   
Then there were the fans which ranged from what everyone suspected were Government officials in poor disguises to actual wanted criminals in even poorer disguises.  
It really didn't matter, Nami decided. Not with how despite the randomness that encompassed the team, this seemed to even throw Luffy's own team for a loop.  
"What." Could be heard from several members, opposing team included. The Impel Down members all exchanged looks with their manager, as Usopp was doing with Nami.  
"Join your team? In the middle of a game?" Nami supposed he had a right to be confused, this is how Luffy normally got people to join. Well… they did haze Franky but that was all in good fun. Not for Franky but eh, what could you do?  
Nami gave a long suffering sigh, looking to Robin with hope that she knew what Luffy was going on about.   
"Sure, we would have more fun, and we'll definitely win with you here." Judging by Robins lack of commentary other than her chuckling Nami knew this would either go very well, or very very bad.  
The look that crossed Jimbei's face had several members chuckling. "For fun? This is a serious game!"  
"Captain! C'mon let's do this after we win!" Zoro lazily shouted, his boredom with this game obvious.  
A wave in Zoro's direction from the wayward captain had a small "aye" and… Was that booze?? Dammit Zoro! We can't afford another penalty.  
Turning back to the scene giving her a migraine somehow the two had reached an agreement. "Whoa, Luffy seriously?" Nami swivelled her head around, feeling the headache intensify. Usopp stood staring at the two men, seemingly understanding what they refuse to say.  
Like that the field that originally was just for baseball was now a war zone. No shit talk from Usopp or songs from Brook.  
A heavy silence hung over them all, even Zoro had straightened his back and twisted his cap around, "i mean really is he a damn pokemon trainer?"  
Robin came to stand next to Nami, chuckling all the while "calm down manager. What's the worst that can happen?"  
Taking a steadying breath as the inning switched, "remember when we faced off against the Numbers of the Week?"  
"I was one of them.. So yes." Now Robin was almost outright laughing.  
A body slammed next to her and had she been a weaker woman she would have jumped, given the team she managed Nami just barely held back a sigh "or the time we went against True Justice?" Chopper so helpfully asked.  
"I remember them yes, I also remember telling all of you before this game-"  
Before Nami could finish her sentence all of the rowdy bastards smiled happily and said "No. Fucking. Fighting!"  
Throwing her hands up she barely held back a smile "good! Now, captain what the hell?!"  
"He's good. We'd make the league, nationals and everything. Right Luff?" Sanji murmured smoking a-  
Chopper smacked it out of his hand before she had a chance, a pissed off "Sanji!"  
"Mmm. Yeah." Yeah. That's all this damn captain had to say for himself? "Nami, he comes with sponsors."   
Silence reigned the dugout, all eyes on the unwavering manager. When she looked up, what most people mistook as stars, the team saw as Cash symbols. "Go get that team member!"  
With that the game went on, just as silent and deadly as before but instead of the boys shit talking, it was Nami.  
Mothers were cursed, no ears left untainted, all for the moment the Strawhats won with a home run, all bases filled.  
Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Luffy all ran around their steps light, smiles even brighter.  
It would only be later that Luffy divulged that Jimbei would have joined even if they lost.  
Staring down the barrel of a new game, Nami questioned said man "why didn't you quit then and there?"  
"Then the game wouldn't have gone on, you'd have lost your bets." And well, wasn't that the sweetest damn thing?

Fin.


	2. Acquiring Jimbei part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing but different. Just a little more violent spin on how the Strawhats operate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming to chapter 2! Guess I am going to write a story for how they all join. Possibly more. I feel energized by this.

Luffy Aggressively Steals Jimbei

Much like how Luffy handled most of his problems in High School he handles his adult problems in a similar fashion. It helps that his adopted brother and his father fund most teams in the league.  
Otherwise, with how many fist fights he's started on the field his situation might be concerning.  
"This is baseball!" Nami has screamed many times before, but she'll keep screaming it until her idiot thugs get a clue. "Not hockey!"  
It didn't matter not to them, "you've said that 8 times now." Robin so helpfully points out.  
A man flies into their dugout, not part of their team but that doesn't stop Chopper from following up Sanji's kick with a few quick punches before he's back out in the fray again, taking men twice his size down with nothing but speed and cunningness.  
"I've said it every time another one of you joined! This is absolutely-Zoro I've got 50 bucks you knock out every opponent don't make me lose!" Huffing, Robin glanced to the field-battlefield is more appropriate now, given the situation.  
Nodding in understanding, truly she was shocked when the same happened with her, she can't help but feel a warmth seeing Franky and Usopp back to back, or Sanji and Zoro tearing up the field giving Luffy room to maneuver or even Brook staying stationary next to the dugout daring anyone to go after her or Nami.  
Nami also gave a glance, it wasn't shocking for her to see the other team dropping like flies "I find it… lovely. Captain is willing to do anything for us."  
"Yes while it is lovely, this is barbaric." The wording had Robin confused only for a moment before she took in the flushed face of her manager.   
At the sound of laughter Robin snapped her face towards the field to see her Captain hugging their new player. From what she and Nami could make out, they both had done some surface damage to one another, but it didn't look like anyone would need stitches this time around.  
"You know manager… They might stop fighting on the field if you stopped rewarding them in the locker rooms." Sneaky, Robin was always sneaky.  
The woman in question just flushed more "like you don't reward them.." Scrubbing her hand through her hair she went over to the officials, where Sabo and Dragon were already apparently arguing over who was at fault.  
At Nami's departure the remaining members sans Luffy and Jinbei made their way over, reckless smiles taking up several faces with sheepish smiles on the rest. "Boys. You'll give her a heart attack one day."  
Zoro was the first, with a snort he layed out over the bench "she enjoys it more than she worries."  
"Shut up green hairball!"   
"Oi!"  
Before the fight could even begin Chopper sat on Zoro "we can't leave Luffy to fight by himself!"  
At the mention of the wild captain, Franky cut in "it suuPPPPPEEEEERRR wouldn't be cool."  
"Quite right, Miss. Robin we were merely aiding our dear captain."  
With an eyebrow raised Nami stormed over followed by a laughing Luffy and sheepish Jinbei.   
"Oi! Guys, this is our new member, Jimbei!"  
Hello's went around before Nami spoke up "next game.. No. Fucking. Fighting. We clear?" Each word spoken with a teammate in sight.  
"Shi shi Shi… Aye Nami!"   
Amongst groaning injured baseball players the Strawhat captain and his team laughed. Knowing damn well that next game there would be another fight, maybe with no acquisition of a member.  
All Nami and Robin knew, is the Grandline World Cup would be theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on tumblr @purghhappenings! This does have a bit poly!hats in it so... 🤷

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some kudos and comments if you enjoyed! Or dont!


End file.
